


T.O.W.I. Index

by BlandProtagonist



Series: Tales of Wartime Intermissions [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Index, tales of wartime intermissions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlandProtagonist/pseuds/BlandProtagonist
Summary: I made this index to help clear some things up in regards to the fic.If you are curious about the ranking system, paladin identification codes, etc, it'll be here.(Spoiler warnings will be listed at the top of each section.)





	1. Garrison Clearance and Rank Classification

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tales of Wartime Intermissions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157093) by [BlandProtagonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlandProtagonist/pseuds/BlandProtagonist). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the details of the "Card Clearance" security system within the Garrison.

 

 

Every level of clearance also has access to the levels below them, i.e. A-Class can also open B- and C-Class doors. These are the clearance levels in ascending order:

 

**E-Class:** Guests

\- Card Color: White; ffffff

 

**D-Class:** Cadets

\- Card Color: Orange; ffc100

 

**C-Class:** Facilities operation and maintenance staff

\- Card Color: Yellow; fff000

 

**B-Class:** Educators, engineers and scientists, pilots and crew

\- Card Color: Green; 00ff36

 

**A-Class:** Leading engineers and scientists, priority pilots, medical staff. (This is the Paladins' "official" Garrison rank, as priority pilots.)

\- Card Color: Blue; 6400ff

 

**S-Class:** Military officers, Garrison leaders and commanders, all the Garrison top dogs basically

\- Card Color: Purple; a4029f

 

**V-Class:** Grants access to the Voltron lions' hangars from within the base; each active Paladin has one with access to one or two specific lions to prevent all-access in case of card duplication or compromised security

\- Card Colors:

\- - Black (000000): Keith's card; access to the Black hangar

\- - Red (d5502c): Lance's card; access to the Red and Black hangars

\- - Green (63c244): Pigde's card; access to the Green hangar

\- - Yellow (ece927): Hunk's card; access to the Yellow and Green hangars

\- - Blue (3f44a9): Allura's card; access to the Blue and Red hangars

\- - Purple (a34da0): VP6's card; access to the Red and Blue hangars


	2. The Lions' Hangars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is some info and background on the lions' hangars at the Garrison.

The Voltron lion hangars at the Garrison base are actually small hangars that were emptied of Garrison crafts to allow the lions above-ground storage bays and easy exits from the base. The IGF-Atlas also has its own lion hangars, but due to the storage of the Atlas being partially below-ground, the lions only use those bays when the Atlas itself is at use.

 

The hangars are found along a series of corridors; Red and Green are side by side, Yellow is alone in the next corridor, and the Blue and Black hangars can be accessed by the third. It should be noted that while the inner doors are locked from the outside of the hangar (so you need a key to access a hangar from within the base), the inner doors can be opened manually from the inside in case of emergencies (like power failures). The outer hangar doors are usually left unlocked, or more often, simply left open for a faster exit. The security of the hangar is tall fencing and barbed wire. The hangars are hard to access from the outside due to the fact the Garrison is so large, and you'd need to either walk or drive the desert perimeter of the base to reach them (and by then, security will have spotted you). In short, outward intruders are pretty much out of luck.

 

Each hangar has:

a place to store their armor;

a wall of emergency supplies such as rations, water, basic medical supplies, a small Balmeran crystal;

a lockable chest or locker for personal items;

a workshop table and tools (exclusive to the Green and Yellow hangars and modified to their liking)

access to a fire alarm, security breach alarm, and others

a lion, obviously

 

The corridors containing the inner access points are close to the Mess Hall, common area, and the entrance to the education and training wing. This was done so that the paladins would be able to get to their lions quickly if they were attacked while asleep (the education and training wing includes cadet dormitories).

 

When giving tours to new cadets, a paladin may on occasion allow the tour group inside a hangar to see their lion, but cadets will never be informed of the Black lion's entrance for security purposes. All hangar entrances are unlabeled, as to hide in plain sight. The most-viewed lions are the Red and Yellow lions, since Pidge and Allura are often busy with other things. Tours happen a few times a year, but are almost exclusively held for potential cadets. Guest tours are few and far between, due to it being a high-security base in the middle of a friggin' desert. However, visitors to the Grand Canyon may be lucky enough to spot a lion flying overhead, or even encounter one and its paladin at the base of the canyon (That is where Blue's cave is).

 

** This page may receive updates. If you have questions regarding this, let me know and I will answer them here **


	3. The Galaxy Garrison Post-War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This section covers some of the Garrison's work post-war, including biotechnology efforts headed by Katie Holt and a new branch of education founded by Lance McClain.

This entry contains information on things not mentioned until chapter 31, but does not contain spoilers for the story line.

 

 

 

     The Galaxy Garrison has several different branches, including Research and Engineering, Education, Military Operations and Defense, Public Relations and Information, and more.

     The Garrison offers several classes to incoming cadets, including History, Physics, Flying, and Self Defense. Cadets will also learn safety procedures and some basic medical training, such as treating wounds and cardiac arrest, cardiopulmonary resuscitation, using AEDs and even emergency amputations. This new addition to the curriculum was added in light of events that occurred on the home-front during the war. 

 

     After the baby boom among Garrison workers about a year after the end of the war, First-Lieutenant Lance McClain headed a new branch under Public Relations and Information - a day camp service for children of the staff. Taking on ages 0 to 16, the day camp service offers to watch over children while their parents work. The camp also works to teach them about air and space in hopes of getting the next generation interested in it. It took off immediately, spreading to the children of Garrison workers' families before breaking off as its own educational branch. Over time, Lance was promoted to Captain, being the primary authority behind the 'Junior Garrison'. While it is technically a juvenile day camp facility, it also funds numerous space camp programs, oversees school events to attract new cadets, helps prepare potential cadets for entrance exams, and so on. Their main focus is to encourage kids to become mathematicians, engineers, and scientists.

 

     The Garrison has also begun funding research on biotechnology, hoping to cut crop development time in half while also extending the life of perennial plants. These efforts are being headed by First-Lieutenant Katie Holt. Holt has gained widespread attention for her work in microbiology, making her one of the youngest military scientists in history at just fifteen. Now twenty-three, she has already made great strides in science and technology alongside her father and brother, Commander Samuel Holt and Captain Matthew Holt.


	4. VP6 Operation File

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the main content in VP6's identification file. Chapter 24 spoilers ahead.

** This section contains spoilers for the identity of VP6, which is revealed in chapter 24. Don't spoil it for yourselves, my dudes. **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

OPERATION FILE VP6BR3-T(A)

 

     VP6BR3-T(A)

     NAME: VERONICA MCCLAIN

     ALIAS: VP6; V

     SEX: F    

     CLASS: V

     RANK: A

     ARMOR: PURPLE

     WEAPON: PURPLE BAYARD; DUAL NAGINATA

     ACTIVE(?) NUMBER: 6

     NP NUMBER: 8

     OVERALL NUMBER: 13

     LION(S): BLUE  _(TEMPORARY?)_ ; RED _(TEMPORARY?)_

 

     // LION: RED //

 

     LANGUAGES: ENGLISH; SPANISH  _(CUBAN)_ ; MORSE; BINARY

     RESIDENCY: GALAXY GARRISON  _(CURRENT)_ ; BOCA DE CAMARIOCA, CUBA  _(FORMER)_

     CONTACT: LANCE MCCLAIN  _(BROTHER)_ ; HUNK GARRET  _(FRIEND)_ ; SAM HOLT  _(EMPLOYER)_ ; TAKASHI SHIROGANE  _(EMPLOYER)_

     OCCUPATION: ANALYST; IGF-ATLAS CREW; VOLTRON PALADINS PUBLIC RELATIONS SPECIALIST

     GARRISON GRADUATE(?): NO; COURSEWORK COMPLETED VIA EMPLOYMENT

    

 

     Keith saw a vision of his death in the quantum abyss, and began planning to bring in a recruit to add to the team once he died. He had numerous candidates, including Romelle, Coran, Kolivan, Krolia, Colleen, and more, but eventually decided on Veronica, believing her to be the best choice. In his vision, he knew for a fact that he saw Matt and a girl he later determined to be Romelle, which is why he didn't choose either of them. He didn't know that Shiro and Rachel would also get stuck in there with him. Veronica later found the VP6 lab, but contrary to Pidge and Hunk's initial beliefs, she did not find a tracking receiver, but the sheet of paper Keith had taken a note of his vision on, and that's what set her off. When she found it, she became determined to stop him from sacrificing himself, especially since that was the whole reason she was added to the team in the first place.

 

     HOOOOO boy was it hard to keep track of VP6 and Veronica being the same person. I almost wrote her in two places at once (with Hunk and Matt drinking cocoa and with Keith training) and it's a real good thing I caught that before publishing it.


	5. Canonical Parts of TOWI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This section outlines parts of the fic that are actually canonical.

I had written this story out and completed it by the end of September, and I've been editing stuff in at y'all's request (like extra lines or vacation stuff). The important thing t remember is this story was written out BEFORE the season 8 info dump in early October. So let me just say, I CALLED IT.

 

 - [The New Uniforms](https://nerdist.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/Team-Voltron-full.jpg)

 - - The paladins' new Garrison uniforms turned out to be a real thing. I mean, it's a pretty obvious and simple idea to have, but when I wrote it I felt like maybe it was a little extra. The real ones are a little prettier than I imagined them though, so props there.

 

 - [Keith Seeing Lance's Sword](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/02/b6/86/02b68643e4315d7da6fc5cba4f8e5cbc.jpg)

 - - It was already confirmed that this would happen in the show, and it probably won't happen the way I wrote it, but still. It's canon.

 

 - [Empress Honerva and the Missing Alteans](https://scontent-lax3-1.cdninstagram.com/vp/bd707ad461d74ff9775d3c223d6c14f4/5C5A18C6/t51.2885-15/e35/s480x480/42979100_2213940992203986_8103855964337234598_n.jpg)

 - - I CALLED IT I CALLED IT I CALLED IT. To be honest, I thought it was a pretty wild theory to have, and when I was writing chapter 2 I considered scrapping the idea altogether, but then I'd need a whole new storyline, so I just dealt with it.

 

 - [Haggar on Earth](https://www.monkeysfightingrobots.co/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/Honerva.jpg)

 - - Yet another part I was going to scrap that ended up being canon. I called it.

 

 - Certain Lines

 - - Okay, so maybe these aren't 100% confirmed canon, but I took some lines from Voltron 'audio leaks' and slipped them into a few places. See if you can spot 'em.


	6. Is This Accurate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This section points out the science, culture, and other actually accurate info from in the fic. It's not canonical - it's real life.

Technology

 

\- Bayard circuitry

Yep! This is actually how doorbells work! Completing a circuit is how you get the electricity to flow through the machine and send the energy to the parts that need it. In doorbells, the sound is made when you press it. This is because pressing the button pushes wires together, completing the circuit that sends power to the bell. In the bayard, completing the circuit sends power to the quintessence amplifier. 

 

\- Bayard activator and receiver

Yep! The activator is basically a remote. It sends a signal that the receiver picks up and reacts to. It's like using the power button on a remote.

 

\- Altean molecular assembler (used to pass through a wall)

Hypothetically, yes! If you could figure out a way to assemble molecules with the aid of a device, you would be able to control the movement of the particles making up an object. Solids don't really move; liquids move some, putting some space between particles; gas moves a lot, creating a lot of space. The Alteans used this device to move the wall's atoms as if it was a liquid, and they were able to pass through it like water.

 

\- Altean mechanosythesizer (used to put a hole in Lance's hand)

Hypothetically, yes! The damage done to Lance's hand was caused by a shock the neutralized the electric charge of the atoms in his hand. The shock was administered via a concentrated blast of electricity, and the current zapped him the way lightning would, thus the scarring. When the charge of the atoms is neutralized, the atoms simply fall away from each other, because there's no charge tying them to one another. Lance's hand more or less disintegrated.

 

 

Medical Science  


 

\- Restarting a heart with adrenaline

Yep! A medically dead person's heart can be restarted by a shot of epinephrine (adrenaline). Currently, this resuscitation method still doesn't help in terms of brain damage suffered by the patient, but as VLD takes place in the 31st century, I imagine they would have found a way to alleviate that by then.

 

\- Cardiopulmonary resuscitation works on dead patients

Yep! CPR won't bring a patient back to life, but it will help get blood circulating and deliver oxygen to the brain until other treatment can stimulate the heart to start working on its own again. By doing this, you are able to keep a clinically dead patient alive longer, and with a slightly reduced risk of/definitive brain damage.

 

\- Defibrillator stabilizing a heart

Yep! Defibrillators counter things such as ventricular fibrillation, which is when the heart beats abnormally due to disorganized electrical activity in the main two chambers of the heart. It is often used in conjunction with cpr. Pidge attempted to use her katar and her gauntlet as a makeshift defibrillator, which ended up not working, because Lance's heart had stopped completely. In Keith's case, it was possible to stabilize him because the power surge he experienced was low tension; enough to knock him out but not enough to stop his heart completely. *DO NOT ATTEMPT TO CREATE A DEFIBRILLATOR BASED ON THE INFO IN THE STORY, THAT IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS* 

 

 

Spanish Language, Cuban Culture, and Locations  


 

\- Cuban Spanish as spoken by characters

Yep! All the Spanish in this fic is genuine and riddled with Cuban slang.

 

\- McClain family's culture

Yep! I can't speak for whether the way I portrayed them is canonical, but culturally, this is accurate, right down to having ham for breakfast. Cuban families are very tightly knit, and it's very common for close friends to sort of be "honorary" family, and even be referred to as an actual family member (mija or mijo, etc). "Bella", the nickname Pidge received from Mee-Maw McClain, is a pet name meaning "pretty" or "beautiful". Allowing older kids to drink alcohol is culturally accurate, as there's not really a set drinking age in Cuba. The drinks Veronica orders are also real drinks that are quite popular in Cuba, especially in places like Varadero where tourists flood the local bars.

 

\- Locations

Yep! Boca de Camarioca is a real place, and the parts of the beach mentioned in the fic are both real places, too. Lance's house was based on Cuban architecture, and isn't a real place on a map, but it _is_ based in a specific vicinity. Even the place they landed their lions is real.


	7. TOWI Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers to questions people have asked me about the fic.

These are questions asked (mainly by my irl friends) about the story, in plotline order.

 

Q: Why did Veronica call Pidge 'Katie'?

A: She works for Pidge's dad, who calls her 'Katie'. It's habit.

 

Q: What did Pidge tell Veronica?

A: Nothing. She was just teasing Matt.

 

Q: Why were Allura, Coran, Hunk, Shay and Rax on the Balmera?

A: To collect some crystals.They went to the Balmera next to Arus so Shay and Rax could see their family and they could check in with members of the coalition on the way.

 

Q: Why didn't Lance get suspicious of the room in the lab?

A: He did. He didn't believe Pidge's excuse, but he had no reason to think it involved him.

 

Q: If Pidge didn't know about the alliance meeting, why did she offer to help with the cadets?

A: She just noticed that the staff had been busy, and offered to help when Hunk did.

 

Q: Why purple?

A: Keith wasn't sure which lion would chose the new paladin, but he assumed it would be either Red or Blue. Red+Blue=Purple. Also, it was the only basic color really available besides orange, which is the Garrison cadet color.

 

Q: What did VP6 mean by flesh and blood?

A: It could refer to direct family ties or race. Read the story to find out the real answer.

 

Q: Who said the 'mom' line?

A: That's up for your interpretation.

 

 

 

 

(It was VP6.)

 

Q: Does Pidge actually learn to speak Spanish?

A: You'll find out in Chapter 31.

 

Q: What was the bet between Hunk and Matt?

A: I don't know. I didn't really put thought into it. Probably programming stuff.

 

Q: Why did Lance carry Pidge to her room?

A: One, she was barely conscious; two, climbing on people is her thing. She's done it to Shiro, Hunk and the Beta Traz warden (and possibly more people, idk). Regardless, it's a canon thing she does.

 

Q: What did Lance write?

A: I'm actually going to post his writing (in English)in this index. I'll link it here once I do.

 

Q: What did Veronica ask Lance?

A: ¿Algo mal? = Is something wrong? (Literally 'something bad?')

 

Q: Did Lance get the saying off an inspirational poster?

A: Naturally.

 

Q: Why did the paladins announce their ethnicity?

A: To promote the idea of adversity and hope to get more countries on board with the worldwide alliance.

 

Q: Did Shiro give a speech?

A: Yeah, but I wasn't really sure how to write it the right  way. I didn't know what he would say so I just didn't include it. I guess I could try to and put it in the expanded work.

 

Q: Did you outright diss the ballroom Plance trope?

A: Yes. Lovingly. I love the trope when it's done right, but there ain't gonna be ballroom dancing in the middle of a war front. It's just not realistic, even for a show about giant rainbow mecha-cats.

 

Q: Why did the paladins have specific representatives to talk to, rather than everyone talk to everyone?

A: That was something Veronica set up. She certain people would flock to specific paladins, but she also wanted to take advantage of the fact that a few of them were bilingual to drop the language barrier and allow the reps to really get to talk to the paladins, which could encourage them to join the alliance. It's the same reason that they announced their ethnic backgrounds. They want as many people as possible to feel that they're being properly represented.

 

Q: Who answered the first question?

A: Hunk. Hence the whole 'peacekeeper' vibe. If you read the other questions and responses, you can play process of elimination.

 

Q: What's the Ambassador's real name?

A: Her name doesn't matter. Her existence and affiliations are what matter. (I didn't name her.)

 

Q: Is Seronia a real Altean word?

A: Pffft. I don't know. I made it up, so I'm gonna say no. I did a ton of research trying to find another word I could use, but I got nothin'.

 

Q: Was the Ambassador a half-breed or not?

A: She wasn't. She was in disguise. Alteans, remember, are a chameleon-like people.

 

Q: Who has access to the room?

A: Keith, Allura, Pidge, Hunk, VP6, and Commander Holt

 

Q: Why did Keith know so much about the history of the cave and Grand Canyon?

A: Krolia actually researched it. That was all information he got from his mom. (Although I do head canon Keith as a bit of a history buff.)

 

Q: Why did you physically act out the fight?

A: SO IT WOULD BE ACCURATE, OKAY? I'M A METHOD WRITER

 

Q: What's the 'Patrulian Zone'?

A: That's where Oriande is hidden.

 

Q: Did Matt read Pidge's diary?

A: That was left open-ended so everyone can apply their own head canon to it. He did open it and read the "property of" page, but that's the only part I confirmed. The rest is up to you.

 

Q: Is Keith gay in this fic?

A: Yes thank you for asking I just think based on his interactions that it points to him not at all being a heterosexual and in this essay I will-

 

Q: Why does Lance hate Rachel so much?

A: She's basically Lance's rival. She and Keith act rather similarly towards Lance, and that's part of the reason Lance believed he and Keith had been rivals - because it was like he was experiencing Rachel again.

 

Q: Are Lance and Rachel twins?

A: *Finger guns out of the room*

 

Q: Did Pidge just hit on Veronica?

A: No, Veronica is just flawless, and she was acknowledging that. God bless Veronica's perfection.

 

Q: What did Lance see on the roof?

A: Read the story and find out.

 

Q: Wouldn't the Alteans have recognized Romelle?

A: They were ordered to capture the 'female Altean'. The Empress hadn't known about Romelle, and simply specified 'female' because she did know about Coran. The Ambassador met Allura, but was not on the team capturing the paladins, which is why the mix-up was possible. They weren't told to capture Allura specifically, and they didn't know about her. Her helmet obstructed her face in the attack, so they didn't see her markings. When they found Romelle, they assumed that's who they were supposed to find, regardless of whether or not they knew her.

 

Q: Is that quote Rachel said actually from a real movie?

A: No. I made it up. Sorry.

 

Q: Did you just create a new ship between Matt and Romelle?

A: ROMATT FOR THE WIN

 

Q: What did Pidge mean by  "There's no way you're going to leave me as a widow at  _quiznaking sixteen_ "?

A: She was referring to the flash forward that Keith has previously had about Lance and Pidge getting married. She was saying that there was no way that he was going to die then (and thus leave her without the husband the quantum abyss insured).

 

Q: Does Veronica have a mental illness?

A: Maybe some PTSD from being a soldier, but otherwise nah.

 

Q: SHE's VP6????

A: Yeah. There's a ton of clues all over the place.

 

Q: What's the 'invisible circle'?

A: In the past two fight scenes with VP6, I mentioned an invisible line that they edged along while waiting for the opponent to strike. It's referring to that, saying that a battle was about to happen.

 

Q: Why was the Ambassador so terrible at swordfighting?

A: She wasn't; Lance had just been practicing a lot and was hyped up on adrenaline and morphine. Originally, I wrote the battle in a way that she didn't die, but she ended up killing herself to stop the pain of her severed leg. That was actually a lot darker and more graphic than Lance accidentally killing her. Facing death was a really important part of Lance's transition into a leadership position and out of the whole ignorant bliss thing.

 

Q: Why did Kosmo bring Bae Bae with him?

A: Because!! They are friends!! Friendsies!! Li'l pupmates!! The goodest boys!!

 

Q: What did Rachel say to Kosmo?

A: She was calling him a "cute puppy"and the "sweetest thing [she'd] ever seen" in a baby voice. The same way all dogs should be spoken to. 10000%.

 

Q: Why doesn't Hunk know what Tron is?

A: Because it's the 31st century. It's weird that PIDGE knows what Tron is.

 

Q: What does the blood bond do?

A: It's a blood pact to show dedication to one another in a family-sort-of-way. It's like brothers-in-arms but also like 'you're my blood'. Kinda like initiating someone into your family by saying you've got the same blood running through your veins. USUALLY it's done in mutual consent, but V was trying to prove a point.

 

Q: Did the soldier die of the same device that killed Lance?

A: She died of a similar device, but this one wasn't as concentrated. The one that shot Lance was built for long-range shots, but this one wasn't; it was designed to obliterate a close-range intruder.

 

Q: If the other paladins do find Keith, dead and lying on the floor, can't Allura just revive him like she did with Lance and Shiro?

A: Yep! But (spoilers!) Keith isn't dead.

 

Q: Why did the Robeast lose power?

A: The Robeast was being powered by Alteans who were electrocuted during the power surge. This was possible because the Robeast was still attached to the ship when Voltron began attacking it and hadn't had the chance to disconnect first. When it started coming back online, Pidge took it out with her vine canon, and the Alteans hadn't recover from the electrocution from before.

 

Q: Why does Rachel keep speaking in Spanish?

A: She's used to speaking in Spanish because she's been living around people who only speak Spanish. It's hard to break the habit of speaking in a language you've been using for so often. Lance and Veronica don't have that issue because they've been living with English-speakers for a while. She mashes her two languages together out of habit, but she catches herself at times, and corrects/translates what she says. She also says "Ai" a lot because it's her accented vocal pause and generic exclamation. English equivalents are "oh", "ooh", "uh", "um", "yeah" and so on.

 

Q: Why couldn't Rachel activate the bayard?

A: Not everyone can. This has been proven in the show.

 

Q: Why didn't we get to see any Voltron action?

A: Voltron itself wasn't important to the story. The things that ARE important are the relationships between Lance, his family, and his team. I know that might seem kinda cheap, but that was my focus. If people really want to see the short battle that ended in the Robeast simply losing power because of Keith causing a power surge, maybe I'll write another chapter as a part of the expanded work.

 

Q: Why wasn't Lance wearing his helmet?

A: As mentioned before in the story, there was a giant bloody hand print on it, and he didn't want to wear it like that.

 

Q: Did Rachel know that Veronica was VP6?

A: No. She just knew V was a soldier.

 

Q: Who sacrificed themselves for Lance?

A: Keep reading to find out.

 

Q: Why did Honerva settle for one person?

A: When your options are 4-5 people who will fight to get free 27/7 or one willing participant who will actually assist you plus some samples of a second, which on sounds like the better deal?

 

Q: Where did that Allurance scene come from????

A: I think it's kind of obvious that Allura really does care about Lance, and a scene of gushing her feelings to him and kissing him goodbye because she thought she'd never see him again seems pretty reasonable. Yeah, she knew about him and Pidge, but she still has feels.

 

Q: Why did Pidge give Allura the glasses?

A: It was a sort of symbolic thing. Matt didn't need his glasses anymore, so he gave them to her to remember him by. Pidge got Matt back, so she didn't need the glasses anymore, and she gave them to Allura to remember them by. Passing the torch, in a sense.

 

Q: Why did it suddenly get happy at the end of chapter 30?

A: Um???? Pidge gave Lance some new hope; contact with Allura, fixing his hand, telling him that the Garrison saw him as a hero, wanting to take him home to the beach again... That's a lot of good things considering the situation they'd been in.

 

Q: Are Lance and Pidge married or engaged?

A: Engaged. 

 

Q: Why is Lance a 'captain'?

A: Lance was promoted to lieutenant, then captain, via military ranks. He's about one rank or so below commander. He was granted this because of his role in expanding Garrison programs and adding a new wing. He will be promote to commander eventually. The other paladins rank as follows; Hunk - lieutenant, Pidge - lieutenant, Allura - no official rank, Keith - lieutenant, Veronica - no military rank, Shiro - commander. Extras; Matt - captain, Coran - ensign, Colleen - ensign, Romelle - cadet, Honerva - ... no

 

Q: What happened to Bae Bae?

A: Bae Bae is an English bull terrier, which live 11 or so years. The doggo was there before the Kerberos mission, so by the time the paladins got back to Earth, Bae Bae would have to be 6 or 7 at least. Assuming the pup was healthy and died of old age, she would've passed away by the time the epilogue takes place. Don't fret, though! Bae Bae had a litter of puppies with Kosmo.There's a total of five puppies, and they're getting [their own page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373534/chapters/38623664) in this index.

 

Q: Did Pidge learn Spanish?

A: Yep! It took her a while, but thanks to Lance and her family, she becomes quite familiar with Cuban Spanish. She's not entirely fluent in general Spanish, though, because Cuban Spanish is a bit different. The pet name she calls Lance, 'sirenita', means 'little mermaid'. Normally, that's all it means, but in Cuban Spanish, it's sometimes used romantically. I thought that would fit better than the typical 'my love' or 'my heart' that lots of other Plance writers use.

 

Q: Why did Honerva treat Allura so well?

A: Honerva isn't pure evil, and you must remember that King Alfor was her friend. She was treated her as the royalty that she was, and it was never said by her that she intended to torture any of the paladins for their quintessence. It was simply a matter of keeping them contained. Knowing that Allura would stay true to her word, Honerva allowed her to roam freely and take her place back as the Altean heir.

 

Q: How old are the paladins now?

A: No idea.

 

Q: What on earth happened during that proposal?

A: I'll tell you ALLLLL about it. In the extended work.

 

Q: Did Lance ever find out about the quantum abyss visions?

A: Nope.

 

Q: Are Matt and Romelle a couple now?

A: I haven't decided that yet. At the very least, they become good friends. In my initial draft of the epilogue, Lance and Pidge had been married a few months and shared a house with Matt, who constantly invited Romelle over for sleepovers and movie nights (as if they were two middle school bff's lol).

 

Q: What happened to Kolivan?

A: he dead

 

Q: How did Lotor survive?

A: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

 

Thank you for coming to my TedTalk

 

 


	8. The Telepuppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bae Bae and Kosmo (as mentioned in the epilogue) had a litter! Here's some info on them.

     Bae Bae and Kosmo!!!!!! They had puppies!!!!!  Anyway, let's get to the actual information.

 

     A year or two after Allura left, Bae Bae and Kosmo had a litter of 5 puppies. Initially, Pidge was a bit ticked off with Keith because of this, but grew attached to the pups pretty quick. She, Lance, Matt, Colleen and Keith each took on one of the dogs. When the litter was first born, the whole dog family lived at the Garrison in Pidge and Matt's room. Eventually, the puppies were old enough to wander off on their own, and they each grew attached to specific people, which led to who adopted who. Hunk considered adopting one, but after a few incidents in the lab with the dogs, he decided they were too much for him to handle. Pidge and Matt both have allergies to pet dander, but because Bae Bae was a hypoallergenic dog and Kosmo didn't set off their allergies, neither did the puppies.

 

     Matt's pup is a sweet girl named Minnie (courtesy of @Plance). She's the kind of dog that will refuse to sleep anywhere but in your bed with you. She follows him everywhere. Minnie isn't the brightest dog, but she absolutely loves everyone she meets. She loves laying on soft things like blankets or clothes. She gets along with just about any other animal, and rarely runs at all. She's very quiet, almost never barking/howling/growling/whining/etc. Matt spoils her rotten. She loves blueberries and Hunk always saves some for her when he gets the chance. She gets lonely very easily. She was the runt of the litter, and has medium-length ivory hair with a light blue stripe from the base of her neck to the tip of her tail. Minnie also has a blue-grey muzzle and her father's eyes (including the teal outlining). On her lower chest, there is a blue-grey 'v' similar to Kosmo's. Matt gave her a red collar with a li'l bow on it. It's adorable. Trust me.

 

     Pidge's dog is a nosy boi named Hopper (after Grace Hopper). She trained him herself, but he's a very fast learner and incredibly smart. He doesn't follow her everywhere like Minnie and Matt, but he always comes when called and stays quiet and still when in the labs. He loves to run and play, especially with his brothers, but remains calm and collected until Pidge allows him to do otherwise. Hopper only responds to her commands, which aggravates the HECK outta Lance. He's very curious and likes to poke around at things. Hunk built a li'l wagon for him to pull, so he carries things in it for Pidge when she's doing field work. He's very protective of Pidge and has attacked Lance multiple times out of jealousy. He and Lance usually get along fine otherwise. He has short ivory hair with tall blue-black paws and a bit of blue-black on the tip of his tail. On his chest are three vertical teal marks in a ' \|/ ' shape. Hopper has very large ears and a symetrical pattern of 9 teal markings starting at the base of his muzzle and leading away (3 on the forehead, 1 above each eye, and 2 on each cheek). Pidge gave him a green collar with a golden tag. 

 

     Lance's puppy is a hyperactive little dunce. That being said, he is the goodest boy. Leon (courtesy of @Plance) doesn't know how to play fetch and likes to bark at nothing. Lance has to keep an eye on him all the time, and often has to pry his mouth open because he tries to eat something he shouldn't have. He loves Kaltenecker and constantly runs in circles around her or in between her legs. Kaltenecker doesn't seem to mind. Leon is always happy and wagging his tail, and has no concept of what's for dogs and what's for people. He can often be found sitting in chairs or burrowing under the covers on Lance's bed. He doesn't come to his name, but he always runs to Lance when he hears his voice. He digs lots of holes in the yard for no particular reason, and sometimes runs so fast he runs into things or trips. He's a fluffy pup and sheds A LOT. Leon is easily the largest of the litter, but he's only got 3 legs due to a birth defect caused by the inconsistent pairing on alien-wolf and earth-dog DNA. He's got long blue-black fur with a blue-grey stripe from the back of his head to most of the way down his tail. His face, chest, and underbelly are all ivory, and he has a shaggy light blue 'v' on his chest. His 3 big ol' mitts are each blue-grey. On his face he has a symmetrical pattern of 9 teal markings (1 large one on the forehead, 1 over each eye, 2 on each cheek, and 1 running along each side of his jaw and partway down his neck). He usually rips up any collars Lance puts on him due to the fact they feel uncomfortable when placed over his thick fur. Instead, Lance tied a blue bandanna around his neck and called it a day.

 

     Colleen's dog is essentially a trained service dog. She's quiet and still, friendly but untrusting of strangers. She's had military canine training but failed to graduate from the program due to nervous tendencies. She's the eldest of the litter and has short hair. The pupper is solid ivory with teal markings on her face, ears and legs. Instead of a collar, she has a little purple vest!!!!! 

 

     The puppy that stays with Keith is practically a mini-Kosmo. She follows Kosmo around, and is not as loyal to Keith as she is to her father. She's the spitting image of him, but is considerably smaller. She doesn't respond to any specific name, but recognizes when she is being addressed. Like Kosmo, she is quite smart and understands human speech fairly well. She takes a shine to Hunk and Veronica, and likes scaring the cadets. Otherwise, she's rather lazy and usually lays around all day. Keith never takes her into battle as he does with Kosmo. Like Kosmo, she also drools a lot.

 

 

You can suggest names in the comments for Colleen and Keith's pups! I'm also currently working on drawing some pictures of each of them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each of these fur babies is based on a dog that I have had! If you have any questions about them I can answer you with experience.


	9. Lance's Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an excerpt of Lance's writing that Pidge read. I skimmed through and pulled out all the important parts because what I originally wrote in September was about 12 pages of rambling, which I removed later. This is (sort of?) a deleted scene.

Excerpt of Lance's Writing (Translated into English and spell checked, but otherwise unedited)

 

\- heavy past, bright future

\- okay, was just told to ramble, guess I'll do that then.

so Voltron has been through a lot. the whole team has been through a lot together. who even knows how many times we've all saved each other at this point. 

I don't even know how many times. Half the time I'm trying to cover her I don't even seem to realize I'm doing it until someone else brings it up later. When she's doing it for me I'm usually way too out of it or focused on the potential of DYING to notice. Hunk's said some stuff about the whole thing with Lotor's generals and Pidge almost getting tortured, but that's something anyone would've done. He is yet to stop making jokes about whatever it was I said "don't touch her" or whatever. Don't think that's all that weird - she was about to be seriously hurt so why wouldn't I try to prevent that from happening? we always have each others backs though. kinda cool when i think about it

I wonder how many times that sort of stuff's happened though. wonder if we're even at this point. Hope I was worth all the effort she apparently put into saving my butt. she tends to be really annoyed with me so I'm guessing that's a no most of the time. Maybe not. She's always annoyed by someone

\- we need to keep fighting together to guarantee a bright and shining future okay that sounds super cliche what

 

[skipping ahead]

 

future future future future f

i wanna be a dad someday. a lot of kids. and pets. Maybe a farm. A nice little farm somewhere down south where the kids can run around and Kaltenecker has lots of room for her and some friends. And I'd need room for Red. Probably need room for another lion or two for Hunk to come over. And Pidge.

she'd probably hate the farm actually. She's still not big on the outdoors. She'd probably live in a city someplace if she ever left the Garrison. sort of imagine her with one or two kids and some lucky guy living it up on the east coast or somewhere else there isn't much sun

actually the east coast might just be cold i've never actually been there? I should go sometime see the rest of America since I have the option

of course if she lives that far out i'd probably not see her often

wonder if she'd ever change her last name to the name of whoever she'd marry

probably not she doesn't seem like that kind of girl at all. might actually change her first name to Pidge before that happens

It's so strange that her name is actually Katie. She doesn't act like a Katie or sound like a Katie. Guess that's mostly because I never really knew her as a Katie. Katie is such a cute little name though. Like for a little girl. I guess if it was referring to an older girl it would be pretty. it's still an awfully pretty name for such a tiny, vicious little gremlin. She's like some kind of demon thing. Terrifying when angry. How many times has she personally physically hurt me? A lot? too many.

seriously Katie doesn't belong to a demon child like that. She easily passed off as a guy before, and I don't think she was acting at all. her personality is the exact same. people keep telling me she used to be kinda girly and all that, and I've seen pictures of her in dresses and her hair all done up but that's it. She's basically a guy in every other way. 

 

[skipping ahead]

 

even after all that though???? Whatever. it doesn't matter I guess.

Hunk's probably right about needing to move on. Something changed after the battle with Sendak. She doesn't seem interested anymore. pretty sure him and Veronica are trying to push me towards other girls. Like Pidge, even. I'm not looking to start chasing after someone else but sure i guess Pidge wouldn't really be all that bad. She can tolerate my humor and we agree on a lot of things. Like the whole Lotor thing and that Keith is a jerk. she's probably going to hate Rachel. 

But she's also really smart and brave and doesn't care about what people think. She knows who she is. She's pretty funny too. and video games! Pidge is insanely good at video games. I thought I was good because I always beat Hunk/Marco/Luis and Rachel but Pidge is crazy good! She says it's all about reaction time but it's gotta be because she's so smart. I'm not that dumb but I'm not as smart as her at all. I'm trying to learn stuff from Hunk and Matt, but I'm a slow learner I guess

Matt's probably awesome at video games too

They probably played pre-Kerberos

they seemed pretty close. like in the photo and stuff especially

that was back when Pidge had long hair and at least LOOKED like a Katie. She was really pretty to be completely honest. I guess she doesn't look SO different from then, but seeing her in that photo again made me wish I'd known her longer. I hate to imagine a face like that crying over the loss of her family. Lost her dad and Matt all in one go, and then left her mom to try to find them. Did her mom know? or did she just disappear like Sam and Matt and leave her mom? i wonder what it was like for her

what happened when I left? never thought about it before. none of us asked. Some sort of missing persons report? everyone thought we were dead because we were gone for so long until Commander told the world about Voltron

 

[end of excerpt. Original writing was (12)+ pages long]

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, originally, I actually sat and wrote 12 or more pages rambling in generic Spanish with bad grammar  
> A month or more later I had to sit, spell check it, roughly translate it back to English, and then pull out the important stuff  
> You're all welcome


End file.
